1. Field Of This Invention
This invention relates to the field of the use of metal oxides in paints and the like.
2. Prior Art
Metal oxides are widely used as color-carrying and hiding-power-supplying pigmentations in organic coating materials (solvent-based and water-based coating materials). In such applications they are expected to represent stable and not further reacting "filler" substances in the coatings and to supply lasting properties to the applied coatings.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,494 and 4,126,591 (Kronstein and Eichberg) show that paint compositions which are based on a fluid vehicle and dispersed paint pigment components will remain more fully dispersed or are more easily redispersed into their initial state and color when lecithin matter is added to the composition or when the surface of the pigment particles has first been brought in contact with lecithin matter for the subsequent dispersion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,398 a soybean lecithin or a zinc lecithinate was used only in small amounts as an additive to a mixture of 65 parts red lead and 22 parts linseed oil, limiting such additive to 5 parts with such mixtures which was further diluted also with 19 parts volatile solvent. No attempt was made to recover the red lead pigment itself and to obtain a modified lead oxide for further utilization or to obtain a reaction with red lead. In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,398, lecithin materials were introduced into metal derivatives--but the disclosure is limited to the formation of metal lecithinates and of phosphorylated lecithin by reacting the lecithin with such metal derivatives as metal hydroxides, acetates, carbonates, chromates, naphthenates and phosphates of the metals whose compounds were to be formed.